


Hold Me Tender

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, So yeah there's that, and then hanzo cannot let go of that real good hug, are they... together at the end, hanzo needs a hug a real good hug, mccree can give him that real good hug, prompt ask, thats up to YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: McCree’s arms loop around his waist and tighten as the gunslinger pulls him flush against his bare chest.Hanzo melts against him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely 100% know exactly how hanzo feels when it comes to good hugs
> 
> prompt: Congratulations! One of your dreams has finally come true. Let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm…

Finally.

After years of being on the run, decades of paranoia, and centuries of corrupt Shimadas, Hanzo has finally done it. 

The Shimada-gumi is dismantled entirely. 

After joining Overwatch, their efforts had tripled to try and kill him or drag him back to the clan. During long missions, he’d surely end up encountering a few of the members of the clan, and, on the days or weeks he was on leave from missions, he would research the remaining whereabouts of the elders that held the Shimada-gumi together and set off to hunt them down, if he had time. Genji joined him most of the time, and, a handful of times, so did Jesse McCree. A cowboy that Hanzo had steadily grown more and more fond of, and was now a welcome presence by Hanzo’s side. A good friend that he trusted and cared for. 

After Hanzo had found that the Shimada-gumi had dissolved, the last of their elders dead (by his hand or by the hand of time), Jesse was the second person he told. Genji had given him the tightest hug, that spoke more of pride for him and what he had done, and more of a silent thanks, for avenging the people that they used to be that had died, along with most of Genji’s body, all those years ago. After he’d seen his brother and delivered the good news, Hanzo had raced to McCree’s room, a part of him itching to tell the cowboy that he’d finally done it. 

“Who is it?” He hears the cowboy shout after he’d rapped on the door. Just hearing his voice tugged at something inside of Hanzo, like it always did recently. He can’t fight back the smile that tugged at his lips, nor the swell of happiness that threatened to burst inside of him. 

“It is me,” he calls out in response, knowing the smile is evident in his voice. He hears a clunk and the jingle of spurs before the metal door is sliding open with a sigh. Jesse McCree smiles down at him from where he’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his bare, hairy chest. His hair is damp and pulled back into a short ponytail, his fringe still framing his face on either side with the hair that’s too short to secure back. He’s got those ratty plaid sweatpants that he loves so much on and was clearly on his way to bed. Hanzo had not realized how late it’d gotten. 

“What can I do for ya, sugar?” Jesse doesn’t seem perturbed at all by the late visit, one brow cocked and an amused smile on his face. Hanzo feels warm just seeing it. He truly is a great friend and he can bring so much out of Hanzo that not even he was aware of. Hanzo steps forward into the room, letting the door close behind him as he tilts his head up a bit more to look into his friend’s eyes. The man is still smiling, soft and sweet, and the sight plays across Hanzo’s heart strings like a harp. 

“McCree, it is over,” he says, smile widening involuntarily, “the Shimada-gumi has dismantled. Genji and I are  _ free _ .” Hanzo whispers the last part, practically unbelieving, even though he was instrumental in breaking the clan down. He never would have imagined that he would one day be severed from the shackles of his bloodline. The knowledge that it was all over, that he wouldn’t have to worry about being hunted anymore, was enough to bring him to surge forward and wrap his arms around McCree’s neck, pushing himself up onto his toes to bring the man into a tight embrace. 

For a moment, Jesse is stunned, unable to reciprocate for long moments. For a moment, Hanzo thinks he has made a mistake, and he goes to move away, to detangle himself and make his apologies. 

McCree’s arms loop around his waist and tighten as the gunslinger pulls him flush against his bare chest.

Hanzo melts against him. He cannot help it. The man smells like cinnamon and cloves and lingering cigar smoke, and he is so  _ warm _ , like the sun lives under his skin. It might as well, considering how bright and amazing and delightfully hot he is, pressed against Hanzo like this. And it might be the chill outside, or the feel of the man against him, but he is loathe to let go.

So he doesn’t. 

Neither does McCree. 

The seconds drag on into minutes, with Hanzo gripping McCree to him, tight and unrelenting, and McCree keeps Hanzo in place with those arms around his waist. He feels the gunslinger rub his thumb along his side in lazy circles, the movement evident even through the fabric of his loungewear. He drags in a content breath, letting it out in a slow exhale, and McCree does the same. Hanzo briefly wonders how long he can spend wrapped around the gunslinger before it becomes too much. 

After five minutes, when Hanzo realizes that McCree’s back is probably going to cramp up if he’s bent over like this for much longer, he finally goes to release the gunslinger. He untangles himself and settles back onto his heels, looking up at Jesse and smiling. The man straightens up as well, his arms shifting and relinquishing their hold on Hanzo, as his eyes lock onto his. 

Hanzo’s hands linger on Jesse’s shoulders. Jesse’s lingers on his hips. 

Neither of them make a move to stop. 

“Hanzo,” Jesse says, voice pitched low, sweet and thick like molasses, and Hanzo feels his heart skip a beat at the sound of his name. Their chests are still pressed together, the only thing separating the two of them from being skin to skin was Hanzo’s thin cotton t-shirt that he wore as loungewear. His mind whispers to him about what it might feel like if his shirt wasn’t there, what the feel of that muscled chest and slightly softer abdomen would feel like against his, and he tries to banish the thought without it showing up on his skin in shades of rose and scarlet. “I’m mighty proud of you. ‘M happy for you more than anythin’. You ain’t got no one to answer to now.”

Hanzo beams up at him, his lips parting in a wide smile. One of Jesse’s hands leaves his hip to cup the side of his face, calloused thumb rubbing against the curve of his cheekbone. Hanzo leans into the rough palm, unable to stop himself, chasing the affection that Jesse was so readily giving him. He sighs in content. Everything was lining up so perfectly. The Shimada-gumi was dissolved, his brother accepts and had forgiven him, and Jesse McCree was standing in front of him, holding and touching him and making Hanzo melt against him. 

He can’t stop himself from pressing closer and winding his arms around McCree’s waist once more, content to rest his head against the man’s chest and inhale the scent of his cinnamon soap. Jesse chuckles low in his throat, and Hanzo feels it through his chest, as the man wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him tighter against him.

Hanzo loses track of the amount of times that he tells himself that he’ll leave after another minute of their embrace, until, finally, Jesse just drags him back with him over to his small cot. He asks for permission with the raise of a brow and a shaky smile that Hanzo grants him with a nod, before the gunslinger clambers into the bed and opens his arms for him to slide into. With his back pressed to Jesse’s chest, and those arms around his middle, Hanzo finds himself sleeping soundly within moments. 

He attributes the first peaceful slumber he’s gotten in a long time to the absence of the Shimada-gumi, and to Jesse McCree. 

**Author's Note:**

> me, hugging my pillow and imagining its mccree: me too hanzo  
> please  
> let me know how u liked this


End file.
